Glad You Came
by blazeofthesun
Summary: Just as life settles down with the Striders, what happens when an unexpected visitor shows up? Eventual love triangle and definitely some WOWWA HOT SEXXY So yeah...
1. Chapter 1

I want to write a Fanfic for real this time and actually publish it, so here is my first Fanfic right here and right now ( don't you feel so goddamned lucky?).

I have no clue what characters to use so I put a bunch of ships in a hat and picked one... Here we go.

Disclaimer: I ain't Hussie, sorry bitches, no sex with me will result in anything canon cuz I didn't make this shit.

Let's get on with it, shall we?

Heels clicking on the floor, ponytail swishing back and forth, coat hitting the back of her bare legs, Jade walks along the apartment hallway, back straight and ready for business. She looks left and right every now and then, checking subconsciously at the numbers on the door. Finally the numbers begin to register. "417,418,419, ah, 420."

She remembers a conversation she had with a childhood friend about their apartment and what number they had and why- ironic purposes of course.

She turns on her heels and faces the door, numbers and a peephole staring into what seemed like her soul. She placed the two bags she was holding leaving only the giant tote slung over her shoulder, University of Hawaii embroidered on the side. Jade lifted her hand, balling it up into a fist, and banged it harshly against the hollow metal door, reverberating throughout the entire hall.

She heard sounds from the other side, sneakers tapping against the floor, stopping in front of the door. "Shit, bro it's the cops, go hide." She heard bare feet slapping against the floor, and suddenly the door flew open, a fully dressed man panning over the length of the door. "Well hello officer, how ar-" His red eyes drift to the bags on the floor and then back to her green eyes. "Jade?"

She smiles a bit. "Hi." The door goes flying, but the slam isn't heard, instead the door hits Jade's heeled shoe and bounces back, hitting the wall ever so lightly.

Dave's shades are back over his eyes. "What do you want. You aren't staying here so you better be one of those solicitors trying to sell me some kind of super human pair of boots that can keep a door from slamming without you even having to mutter a word of pain." Jade stares at him, no emotion whatsoever on her face. "Well you look nice, tell me, why are you here? After we all split and we broke up and never talked again, I thought that was a sure sign of an ended relationship. But of course you stayed with John and Rose and I, abandoned, had to sit and cry like one of those damn animal commercials, a playlist of sappy songs on replay."

"Will you please let me in?"

"No."

"Dave, I'm here as a friend, asking you please. I have nowhere to go and I have no career ahead of me. Please. I need your help."

He looked at he solemnly, staring into her face for any sign of bluff, but it wasn't there. "Fine. Get in here." He stepped back, then went and grabbed Jade's two bags on the floor. "Follow me." Dave turned right into a hallway and turned into the first door on the left. He placed the bags on the floor and turned around to see Jade staring at the room around her, looking like the young girl she used to be staring up at the snow she'd seen for the first time.

He looked too, and it was different from how it was when he was 16, it was neater, the walls were red, decorated with a giant decal of a deeper red gear on another side of the wall. His queen sized bed took up less then a fourth of his room space, half of it not taken up at all. What was, consisted of computers, speakers, turntables, a library of records, and a display of weapons. The front half of his room that was empty was covered with a rug shaped in a rectangle decorated with red and black squares.

Now, when Dave looked up, he saw Jade staring at him, smiling, and before he knew what he was doing, his arms were around her, their faces so close, he could make a move if he wanted and she wouldn't have time to do anything.

He leaned in slow, Jade closing her eyes and her thoughts racing. She prepared herself for the impact of his lips firm on hers, but instead, they were planted lightly on her forehead.

She kept her eyes closed for a moment, letting the realization hit her that he was no longer holding her. Her mind was racing at the thought of her ex boyfriend's soft lips pressed against her skin once more, and when she turned around, she caught the back of his sneaker heading off further down the hall.

Dave walked cautiously to his brother's bedroom, then slowly but surely opened the door. He slipped his body through the narrow entrance he had made and looked around the room; no sign of Dirk.

Already sensing what was about to happen, Dave flashstepped to his left, slamming his body into his brother's dresser as a shuriken flew past his head.

A head appeared from the corner or Dirk's personal bathroom and spotted Dave, then sighing, made his way to him, taking him into his grasp. "Oh thank god, I thought that was Child Protection Services coming to take you away from with me."

And with that, his lips were pressed against Dave's

Wowwa. I don't know if that was short or not because I'm typing this on my iPod's notes and then pasting in to Fanfic, so yeah. And that means that I'll go maybe a week without updating, but when I do, there will be a lot of new chapters.

Anyways, I don't give a fuck if you review or flame or whatever the fuck it is you guys do, but yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

Dave kept the contact going, moving his lips rhythmically with his, but his mind was somewhere else. Dave's mind was lying in his room, talking with Jade about what happened, pretending to be mad at her but internally feeling sorry.

Dirk slid his hand up Dave's back, but Dave pulled back. A face of confusion on both of their faces, Dirk spoke up. "I thought it was you and me against the world? Who was it? What did they say?"

Dave stared at his brother for a few moments before replying. "It was... her. It was Jade. And I came to let you know... that we will be having a visitor if you don't mind."

Dirk stared at you in awe, then opened his mouth abruptly. "Yes I mind! I'm not letting that bitch keep us apart! It was so hard trying to get you to trust anyone again, I'm not letting that happen again!" Dave looked at him through his shades, then simply turned around and walked out the door, closing it shut with a loud 'clack' and leaving Dirk standing in his room alone.

Dave made his way back to his room where he found Jade sitting on the floor, a pair of red glasses and some colorful fabric in her hands, a tear sliding down her face, and her eyes a horrible shade of puffy red.

Dave stepped over to Jade, avoiding her opened bags, and sat down lightly next to her. "Jade..." That was all he could manage, his voice cracking and becoming extremely hoarse.

She looked up and stared intently into Dave's glasses, more tears welling in her eyes. She held out her hands and he looked down at the two items before him.

The first was a pair if big red goggle-like glasses, the lenses dark and an outline of many different lines one them. The second was a pair of boxy earmuffs, decorated with the images of happy looking squiddles, smiling and tangling their tentacles.

He looked up and was suddenly caught in a massive tidal wave of emotion. These were a few if Jade's main attire when they were younger... while they were in Sburb.

Dave caught sight of more tears. He didn't want to see Jade crying anymore. He reached up, pulled off his glasses, and placed them on her face. "Cool kids don't cry." He said simply, and when a smile overtook her face, he took her into an embrace tight enough to strangle a puppy.

Jade struggled and pulled away, then looking in Dave's eyes said, "What about your shades?"

Dave smiled and looked at her into what he thought was her eyes. "I don't need them, I'm still cool."

Jade giggled, then removed her glasses, looking up into Dave's red eyes with her stormy green ones. And before she knew what had happened, his hands were on her cheeks, pulling her closer to him. She looked up, trying to close the remarkable height difference, and he leaned down.

Dave stopped a moment. Come on Strider, the light is green, the cars are beeping, if you don't go, there will be a major crash, slam the pedal and haul ass already. And that was just what he did.

Dave slammed his lips into hers, painfully and passionately, trying to get as much of her as possible. His heart was racing, speeding up to the beat of Jade's own heart.

He disconnected a second, both huffing and pressing their bodies to each other. He leaned in again, the same intensity overcoming both him and Jade.

Alright dude, switch gears or you're going to stall out.

Dave opened his mouth slightly, flicking his tongue as lightly as possible against Jade's lips, and to his surprise, she actually opened her mouth.

Jade was overwhelmed then. Dave, exploring every inch of her mouth, felt alien, but interesting. Her heart was beating fast, her cheeks turning a deep flushed red. Dave seemed so experienced, never wavering once, not even stalling in his gentle swipes over her tounge.

Jade on the other hand was another story. Little did Dave know that this was her first time kissing like this, and she was blushing a red as deep as the red on the walls. And when Dave broke off slightly and saw this, he smiled a cool kid smile.

"Surely you know cool kids don't blush either."

Jade smirked and hit him playfully. "Oh hush." She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach and checked her watch. "Its 7 o'clock, can we eat now?

Dave hopped up and held out his hand. "I was just about to suggest that. " Jade took his hand and let him lead her down the hall to the kitchen. "What do you say we order pizza?" He suggested helplessly.

Jade shrugged and closed the refrigerator she once had her nose shoved into. "Well seeing as to how you have literally nothing other than soda, chips, apple juice, and ice cream, we might have to order something."

"Shut up, that's the good shit right there." Dave picked up his IPhone and called the nearest pizza place, getting two large pizzas, one sausage and one extra cheese, and a salad for Jade.

After reading off the credit card number, Dave and Jade were seated on the couch watching some of Dirk's anime. Jade spoke up. "So... Who's that dude again?"

"That's Haruhi, it's a girl. She cut her hair because she got gum in it."

Jade nodded. "And that one, the tall blonde, who is he with?"

"That is the girl that Tamaki's grandmother wants him to marry. If he marries her, he gets to see his mother that he hasn't seen since he was young."

"Oh..."

Dave sighed. "Yeah, I kind of don't like this one. There is no sex. It needs more sex." Jade slapped him at that and laughed. "Well!? It does! What good anime is there that doesn't have sex? Look at Bible Black? That one is so good and its all about sex!"

"Dave!" Jade continued to laugh, but when she looked towards Dave, he was staring intently at her. He leaned down and kissed her again, one hand on her cheek, and they sat like that for a minute until the pace sped up, and so did Jade's heart.

Dave put his other hand around Jade's waist, picking her up and laying her down on the futon they were laying on. He pressed harder into her lips, his tounge sliding against hers, and his body pressing closer to her.

And then the doorbell rang.

And then Dirk ran out of his room declaring he was going to "Get it."

And then a gasp was heard behind the two.

Well Strider, here's your car crash. Happy now?

MOTHERFUCKINGCOCKBLOCK WOOOOAAAHHHAHSHJFOVJDK

But seriously.  
I have my serious face on right here.  
Seriously...

...  
cock-block.


	3. Chapter 3

Adan please.  
Skypueh.  
Anyways here. While I wait for my sempai to get his ass online, here.

Jade closed her eyes, a look of fear overcoming her face, her whole body becoming tense. Dave turned his head in time to see Dirk stomping back to his room. "I guess I won't be getting it then."

Dave got up, standing in the cross of the foyer and the hallway, deciding wether or not to go to his brother, when the doorbell reverberated throughout the apartment once more.

He turned and opened the door to the pizza man and started the signing process while Jade sat up and turned to look at Dave's brother's room. Was there something wrong? Dirk never acted like that. Dave told her once that his brother had walked in on him having sex and looked straight at him, no look of disgust on his face whatsoever. This was different, Dirk seemed almost... sad. Sad not only that it was her, but maybe even something else.

Dave called in from the kitchen to Jade. "Come here and get your shit."

Jade pushed herself up off the couch and walked around the futon, turning the corner into the kitchen. She spotted her salad and grabbed it, then placing one cheese slice on a plate she walked back to the living room, bringing both legs up into the chair to eat.

Dave put two cheese slices and some extra puffy cheetos on a plate and walked out of the kitchen. "I'm going to take this to Dirk if you don't mind." He said, and when Jade nodded at him, he continued down the hall. He turned to the last door on the right and knocked. No answer.

Dave opened the door quietly and slipped inside, closing the door as quietly as he had opened it. He looked down at Dirk's bed and saw his brother laying on his back, one hand across his mouth, and his bangs all in his eyes.

Dirk turned his head slowly to look at Dave, removing his hand from his face. "What the hell do you want?" He said, practically sprouting a mixture of bullshit-anger and longing.

Dave held out the plate, and when Dirk looked away he placed the plate on the dresser and layer next to Dirk, curling up next to him. Dirk spoke up. "What are we even doing?"

Dave waited a moment before answering. "I don't know." They were silent for a minute when Dirk turned around to look Dave in the eyes. "I love you." Dave said, and caught a slight smile on Dirk's lips.

Dave leaned in, and planted the lightest of kisses on his brother's lips. Dirk pressed harder, feeling the need to prove that Dave belonged to him. They pressed their bodies to each other and then Dirk, wanting to show Dave how much he belonged to him, got up and laid down on Dave, pressing into his chest and kissing him hard. He put his hands under Dave's shirt and slid them all the way up, removing the red fabric and doing the same to his shirt.

Now, both shirtless, they were kissing more passionately than ever. Dirk laying slight kisses on Dave's neck in between everything and when they both ended up completely naked, no one questioned a thing.

Dave got up and switched positions, doing to Dirk as he had done to him. Dirk looked up and smiled, applying a cold liquid to Dave's entrance without a word. He slid it around the skin a while then Dave, getting into position, let Dirk slip himself inside of him.

Dave's back arched then, head thrown back in ecstasy. Dirk pumped in and out, and Dave, trying to get his breath back, bounced his hips up and down to counteract Dirk's thrusts and make it all the more pleasurable.

Dirk sped up, and placed his hands around Dave's hips, helping with the movement. Dave muffled a moan and bit his lip, throwing his head back as Dirk went deeper.

Dirk's nails dug into Dave's skin which only felt better to Dave, encouraging him to go faster. Dave looked down and smirked behind the pain at Dirk. Dirk began to speak. "You better not do it before me." He said, and with only a smile, Dave looked up at the ceiling, mouth opening wide.

Dirk grabbed Dave's waist tighter and flipped him over onto his back, taking his legs and holding them up. Dirk thrusted harder, and Dave looked off into the ceiling again, muttering different praise and hissing into Dirk's ear.

Dirk thrusted harder, angling his hips to hit just right and push Dave closer to his edge. Dave whispered into his ear. "F-fuck." Dirk leaned in and silenced Dave with a kiss, but only for a moment when they broke off and huffed into each other's ears. "Bro... you win" And with that, Dave arched his back and came all over Dirk's stomach.

The new warmth was enough to send someone this close to the edge flying and Dirk came inside Dave, riding it out and matching Dave's breaths with his. "Jesus Dave, I always win."

THIS WAS COMPLETE AND UTTER SHIT  
WORST CHAPTER EVER  
IM SORRY  
BUT STRIDERCEST DOESN'T COMPARE WITH MY OTP (davejade) IN THE LEAST.  
THIS IS THE LAST STRIDERCEST I'LL PUT IN THIS STORY.  
Well, unless the story permits I guess.  
*ollies out into the sun*  
L83R L053R5


	4. Chapter 4

Wowwa  
Just played The Game of Life with my 4 year old brother... It was horrible.  
Now let's write and listen to music.  
Fun. (not really pfft)

Jade laid on the futon, staring at the tv and checking her phone constantly. Dave had been gone for a good 15 minutes, what was he doing? She grabbed the remote and paused an episode of Panty and Stocking she was watching and walked to Dirk's bedroom. Slowly she opened the door, and what she saw was enough to make an onion cry.

Laying on the bed was Dirk and Dave, Dirk laying on top of Dave naked. Dave opened his eyes then and they darted to Jade. They widened and when their eyes met, Dirk got up and looked at Jade, smirking.

Jade backed out and closed the door, mouth still gaping wide. Her head felt like it had just been hit by a car being driven by some retard who needed to lay off the horn. She continued to back up when she hit the wall and knocked out of her daze.

She turned down the hall, grabbing her coat and slipping her heels back on. She opened the door and slammed it, making her way to the roof entrance in the hall. She opened the door and strutted up the stairs, opening yet another door and stepping out into the dark Texas night.

She walked a few steps, noticing some swords and red splotches decorating the ground. Jade continued walking until she hit the edge of the roof. Her mind was still racing. What had she gotten herself into. She shouldn't be here. It was all a big mistake. Hawaii was sounding really good right now. Her heart was bound to beat right out of her chest, feeling like it had just been ripped right from her body.

Just then the door opened behind her and a breathless Dave appeared. He ran up to her and grabbed her tight, holding her close. She looked up at him confused. "Why... just... what?" His eyes, still missing his shades, seemed to reflect what he was feeling inside.

Dave sighed and looked at Jade. "After I broke up with you before, I was devastated. I realized it was a big mistake, and I laid in my room for days, never coming out. Dirk came in one day, and helped me. He told me it'd be okay, and he... he kissed me. Ever since then, for four years, we've been secretly in love. Now here I am, 19 going on 20, and you're here again... Dirk just doesn't want me to do the same thing again. And that's why I told him how I feel."

Jade looked down and sighed, afraid of him proving her thoughts. Dave took his fingers and lifted Jade's head up, forcing her to look at him. "I told him you were the only one for me."

Dave pressed his lips to hers then, a new passion that he'd never felt burning through him. Jade could feel it too, and in response, she lifted her left hand to Dave's back and her right hand to his head, pushing him closer to her.

Dave pulled her closer, hands on her waist, and led the kiss deeper, letting his tongue slip over hers. Her skin began to rise and soon they were laying on the ground, Dave leaning over Jade, kissing her so passionately, the world could end and they wouldn't care. Dave let his hands slip to the zipper on the back of her dress, he unzipped it and slipped it off, letting his hands linger on her back.

Jade shivered then. Texas was hot during the day, but when the sun went down, it was chilly. Dave took his shirt off too, laying it down with Jade's black dress. Jade looked up at Dave intently, rubbing her hands up and down his now bare chest. Dave leaned in again, kissing her with just the right amount if intensity. It was the kind of kiss that let you know you had all the time in the world.

Dave led his kisses down her neck and to her chest, lingering there until he unclipped her bra and pulled it from her body. He stayed there, laying gentle kisses on her skin, while Jade reached down and undid his pants, slipping them off and letting them crumple on the ground next to them.

Dave pressed his hips against hers, and Jade, feeling his hardness through the fabric, inhaled deeply, suddenly no longer able to wait any longer. She slid her panties off, throwing them into the darkness of the roof, and Dave, having done the same, slid his hands to Jade's back, pulling her into position.

Jade bit her lip and pulled her arms in, turning her head to the side. Dave smiled at her and pressed against her, letting himself slip inside of her. Jade gasped, her eyes widening. He fit inside her perfect, her walls forming against him like they were made for each other.

Dave pulled out and pushed back in, forming a rhythm for the two, allowing Jade to thrust her hips against him. Her mouth flew open, then came closed again, muffling moans through her bitten lips. Dave sped up, dying for more of this reaction.

Her thoughts were racing like never before, cycling through a series of events that could result in this, but her mind was pulled right back by Dave's manhood inside of her. She moaned as he began to angle himself perfectly against her womb, hitting her just right to make her mutter his name.

"J-jesus, Dave... ah!"

Her words were cut short by immediate pleasure shooting through her tightening walls. Dave was the on to speak up this time.

"Jade... I-"

Jade nodded for him to keep going. She didn't care what happened, just as long as it didn't stop now. She threw her head back, and Dave moaned from the sudden tightness. He came just then, and Jade yelled his name so loud, he was sure everyone in Texas could hear it.

Wow, you know you've gotten deep into the shallows of your iPod playlists when you come across Highschool Musical, Jonas Brothers, and the Drake and Josh theme song.

And to all you guys that have read this far...

HUG ME BROTHAS!


End file.
